Sweet Secrets
by KittyKayla
Summary: New to town, Sebastian has to adjust to life and find a job. When he walks into a local candy shop he meets a guy who he can't get off his mind.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I don't own any of the Keroshitsuji characters though I sure would love to~ this is my fist fan fic so it may be total crap:3 enjoy!

* * *

The breeze tussled my hair and made my open shirt flap. The new much warmer weather was what drove me to move from the cold climates of London. Now in America, life was much different. Back home, me and my family lived in an upscale apartment, my father had made quite a few good investments. I lived there for twenty years, when my mom died I decided it was time to be independent.

"Mr Michaelis?"

"Yes that's me"

"Where would you like the boxes?"  
I helped the movers take the boxes to my top third floor apartment, tipping them as they left. The apartment was small, made for one or two people. Short grey carpeting covered the living room floor and dark mahogany flooring covered the rest. I pulled the plastic covering off the black plushy couch I recently bought and flopped down on it. It had been a long day and jet lag was taking its toll, a few minutes of sleep won't hurt.

"Shit"

I had slept three hours. It was nine thirty and I had yet to do any unpacking. I started rummaging though box after box until I found my bed and bathroom box. Scrawled on the side I had mislabeled it "office supplies". Once I threw my sheets over the bare mattress and black metal frame I moved to the bathroom to shower. Realizing I had no towel or pajamas I tore though more boxes cussing as I went. When half the boxes where open and no towels where found I brushed my teeth and crawled into bed with just my underwear on.  
The morning came with agonizing light, no longer London smog to cover the sun. My skin crawled, discussed at the fact I had not showered in two days. Guess it was time to find those towels, I ninja rolled out of bed and began my hunt. Seven boxes later I find my towels and a change of clothes.

Finally under the water I start to unwind, letting the steam build up around me. I look down and sigh, it's been weeks since iv had sex. In London I was massively popular with both men and women but the sudden death of my mom and the move had taken its toll on my personal life. I begin to palm myself, running my hand along my shaft. A moan escapes my lips as I grasp it and rub up and down, stopping at the tip every now and then to run my thumb over it. The water is not a fantastic lube so I reach for my shampoo. After a large mound is placed on my hand I go back to work, hissing when the cold, slippery liquid meets my throbbing cock. Motions become quick and sloppy, I almost lose my footing when I thrust. God how I wished someone was under me, how I wished to hear their moans meet mine. A growl escapes my lips as I make the final thrust into my hand and cum splatters the wall in front of me and all over my hand. After regaining my composer I finish bathing and turn off the water. Once dry, my underwear and tight skinny jeans where pulled up. I rapped a towel around my chin length black locks and made my way to the kitchen.

"God damn it"

I had yet to buy food for the apartment. Keys where quickly swiped up, a white V-neck tee pulled on, sneakers tied and I was out the a small town I decided it was best to walk and discover the neighborhood. Two blocks later I stop in front of one particular shop.

"Sweet Secrets?" It appeared to be a small corner bakery shop, maybe they had breakfast pastries. I pushed the door open and was greeted with the clink of a small metal bell.

"Welcome to Sweet Secrets, can I help you?" A female voice called from behind the counter. Her eyes where covered by glasses and her hair was pulled back into two thick maroon pigtails.

"Um.. Well Im new to the area, do you guys have anything breakfasty?" Breakfasty? Is that even a word? God I'm bad around people.

"Oh! Yes, how about a cream filled doughnut? They are most popular item early in the morning!" The girl pointed to a case filled with doughnuts and strudels.

"Of corse we are better known for our candy, our lollipops are to die for!"  
At that comment I glanced around ad realized the store was not than a bakery, homemade candies lined the walls alongside chocolates and cakes.

"Well then ill have to try those as well"I picked up two chocolate cream filled doughnuts and a lollipop.

"That'll be six twenty five!" The girl exclaimed much to happily. I fished out my wallet and handed her the cash.

"Do you make all this yourself?" I asked. This girl was sweet but not the type I'd expect to run a shop alone.

"Oh! No no not me, Mr Phantomhive dose that!" With that she pointed to a small photo with four figure in it. There was the girl, two blonde males, and a stunning blue haired guy standing in a group in front of the tiny shop.

"He's the small one with the blue hair!"

"Ah" was all the answer I could muddle up. The boy was beautiful, he looked like a young prince with stunning blue eyes... Or eye.

"He has an eye patch?" I leaned closer for a better look.

"Oh yes, he had quite a scare a while back, lost his eye in a cooking incident of sorts"

"Mey rin!" An authoritative voice called from the store's entrance.

"Y-y-yes boss?!" We both turned to face the man standing at the door. It was the blue haired guy from the picture.

"Where is Bard? He was suppose to cover Finny's shift today! We are too under staffed around here to have someone be late!" His stunning azure eye then locked on me.

"Oh, excuse my rudeness, today is just one of those days" he said as he approached the counter. Only then did I realize he was carrying a bag containing sugar.

"It's qu-quite fine" I stuttered a little. This boy was even grander in person, absolutely gorgeous. Then something hit me.

"Your under staffed?"I asked, knowing that I'd need a job sooner or later, my father can't support me forever.

"Yes, we are, are you looking for a job?" He approached me, looking up and down as if sizing me up.

"Well actually I am" I blushed under his stare. Though a good six inches shorter than me I felt intimidated.

"Show up tomorrow nine, something like what your warring now will work" with that he was out the door leavening me with two doughnuts, a lollipop, and a strange feeling in my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello lovelies! _

_Thank you for reading chapter two of Sweet secrets! I love feed back so give me your abuse~ I really to take you all in to consideration, you guys are the life of the story3 I know there I a current lack of lemons bit trust me it's coming:3 also I really do try to post sooner than bi weekly but work has me tied up3:_

_disclaimer:I don't own the characters of black butler_

* * *

"Mmmm."

A moan slipped though the white creamy deliciousness.

"Best doughnut ever" It was already eight thirty of my first full day in America. Unpacking had taken all day, that and stocking the fridge with actual food. The doughnuts bought this morning where almost forgotten in the mist of organizing. Finally my body craved food and I forced myself to stop. When the last bit of the doughnut was consumed I licked my fingers clean of the sticky glaze. What to do now? The cable would not be set up until tomorrow and going out seemed unappealing considering I knew little of the area. I looked at the clock again willing it to go faster with no avail. With a sigh I got up and sat in front of my computer monitor. In the search bar I typed in "Sweet Secrets." Hundreds of websites popped up, from dating sites to clothing shops. After scrolling though page after page of results I came across a news article dated back to three years ago.

"Ciel Phantomhive?" What a bizarre name. The report was small, your basic grand opening of a family owned business. Plastered across the screen was the same photo that hung in the shop.

"Opened a shop at the age of nineteen?" That would make him twenty-two now, huh. The kid was only a year younger than me and I had a good six inches on him. With that I typed in "Ciel Phantomhive" and got pleasant results.

Pictures of the boy where numerous. I clicked the first one and was brought to an online social site. Though feeling like total scum I still prodded though his personal information. Age twenty two, interest in food, single, looking for men. With the last bit of info a late smile cracked across my face. He was gay, I was gay and in that moment, I decided I'd make him mine. I looked at the clock once more.

"Nine twenty, guess going to bed early can't hurt" I wondered into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I briefly considered pleasuring myself then rejected the idea. "I'll wait for him."

The next morning came brutally, alarm sounding loud and light slicing though the blinds. My digital clock got thrown to the floor in an attempt to silence it, but alas it kept blaring. Dragging my self upright I hit the off switch with my foot. Why was I up at six? This is ridiculous, I only have to be there at nine what the hell was I thinking. I sauntered into the kitchen and put some coffee on, black of course. Cereal was poured and the news paper was opened, I felt old in this moment. I was contemplating my lifestyle when the buzzer went off on my coffee maker.

"Oh sweet caffein."

I filled the white mug to the brim and set the pot back down. The bitter fluid slid down my throat, working powers to wake me up. I wondered into the living room, cereal and coffee in hand. Too lazy to read the news anyway, I turned on the tv. Once done with my breakfast I put my dishes in the sink, that's when a bright blue rapper caught my eye. A blue lollipop sat on my counter, I hadn't eaten it yet.

"Sugar for breakfast? Why not?" I tossed the the rapper in the trash and popped it in my mouth.

"Holy shit" it was Heavenly. I ran my tung over it and slid it out of my mouth, staring at it in wonder. I bet this is what he would taste like. Sweet, sensual, and a little bad for me. I put it back into my mouth and looked at the clock, now seven. Suppose it's time to shower, I thought as I lumbered towards the bathroom.

When it was finally eight-thirty I started my journey down the street. There was no harm in being early right? By the time I was at the door it was now quarter till nine, I peered in the door to see a small blonde guy working the counter.

"Ah! Hello! Welcome to Sweet Secrets!" The little blonde said with a much to happy smile.

"Hi, your boss said he was looking for new recruits and to be here at nine..." I looked around the shop to see if I could spot the blue-haired manager.

"Oh! Well he ran out to buy more flour but he will be back in a moment!"

"I see... Thank you.."

"Finny, everyone calls me Finny" the young man said while extending his hand.

"Well then Finny I'm Sebastian, I hope we get along" I returned the shake and took a good look at him. Though adorable, he was much too giddy for him to be my type. A moment too late I realized I was staring, a bright blush covered Finny's face. I released his hand and stepped back.

"I'll just be looking around then" I wondered off without making eye contact. Several laps around the store later the bell above the door chimed.

"Finny! Help me with these!" I rushed to the door and lifted to two large bags from two pale slender arms.

"Thank...you" one uncovered, stunning blue eye looked up at me questioningly. He was dressed in a blue button up shirt and grey jeans.

"No problem" I smirked and hoisted the sacks above my head. "Where do you need these?"

"Oh, uh Finny show him the back" Ceil said as he walked towards the counter. I starred at him from behind, watching him walk. That ass, I could watch it all day.

"Sebastian?" I snapped back to reality."This way!" Finny waved his hand above his head and I followed him into a door behind the counter.

* * *

Damn who thought the guy would actually show up. I stretched my sore arms and glanced at the door behind me. It was spur of the moment to offer him a job, the shop really did need more employees. It couldn't hurt that that employee was incredibly gorgeous. I shook my head and pushed the idea away. The last time I hit on an employee he quit because he refused to work with a quote "faggot". I sighed and peered in the back room window. The black hair man lifted the bags high up on to a shelf, his biceps flexing under the weight. My heart fluttered lightly and I stepped away from the door. What's wrong with me? I don't even know him, or his name for that matter. The door swung open and I jumped. I quickly straitened myself and stepped in front of my new employee.

"I'm afraid I did not introduce myself, I'm Ciel Phantomhive and I run this establishment." I held out my hand formally.

"I'm Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis." He placed his hand in mine. Holy shit it was huge, being in my small hand just made it look bigger. Then I noticed we where not shaking hands, simply holding one another and staring into space. Finny stood blushing in the corner watching us with a small knowing smile. I pulled my hand back with speed I never knew I had.

"What are you smirking at?!" I snapped.

"N-n-nothing" then the employee slipped away behind the door. I turned my attention back to Sebastian who was still very much still staring at me."Take a picture it will last longer" I mumble and break eye contact.

"Shame a picture would do you no justice" the tall employee said. A warmth filled my cheeks.

"That's u-u-unprofessional" a stutter passed my lips. Wind whistled by my ear, followed by a slam as hand hit the wall beside my head.

"I don't necessarily want to be professional" Sebastian leaned in making my heart quicken. He was so close I could smell the coffee on his breath.

Then the bell rang.

We both broke away with such speed Sebastian knocked several items off a shelf above us. I gasped as a glass jar topped down right above my head. Just as I was positive I'd lose my other eye I was tackled.

"Boss!" Finny burst though the back door. I opened my eye to realize I was on the floor swaddled in Sebastian's arms.

"Get off me you idiot!" I pushed him up and stood. Sebastian sat up smirking, making my face redder.

"Couldn't let a pretty face get ruined" he shot back as he tried to stand. A hiss escaped his mouth once on his feet.

"Mister Sebastian your bleeding!" Finny yelled as he approached the chaos behind the counter. Sebastian was in fact bleeding around his ankle.

"It's only a cut" He said as he pulled a large bandaid out of his back pocket and slapped it on his skin.

"Do you seriously carry bandaids with you?" I asked, fighting the strange impulse to care for his wound.

"Of corse, a man who is isn't prepared for every situation is not worth his salt" he said in the most queer way. Who says stuff like that?

"Riiiight." I looked at the mess of glass and spilled candy and sighed. "Clean this please, and Finny help the costumer" I mumbled and shuffled into the back room.

* * *

Finny walked off to help the costumer who looked shell shocked from the events he witnessed. I glanced around until I spotted the dustpan. After brushing up the mess I dumped it in a near by trash bin wondering what to do next. Finny was still conversing with the costumer so I ventured to the back to find Ciel. "Boss?" I yelled in to the storage room. When there was no reply I started to explore. The space was a little bigger then the shop hand held strange nameless tools for making sweets. I heard a small shuffle in the corner. Ciel was standing on a stool on his tip toes trying to grab a container. "Ciel?"

At the sound of my voice he turned quickly and lost his footing. The container fell to the floor splashing every where but Ciel never made it to the ground.

* * *

Earlier that morning I had made miniature angel food cakes. Though they where not currently needed, the encounter with Sebastian encouraged me to frost them. After four where completed I realized I needed more frosting. I glanced around and realized Bard hat put the container on the highest shelf. Why where there so many high shelfs? Grabbing the stool, I prepared for the struggle of retrieving it. I stopped in my tracks, thinking I could always ask Sebastian to get it...

No.

I was still blushing and I will not be caught dead looking like a school girl. Just barely was I able to get my fingers around the container on my toes. "Ciel?"

The voice startled me, I whipped around to see who it was and lost my footing. I felt the stool disappear from under my feet but never felt the floor. Instead two arms cradled me bridal style, the icing coating both of us.

"What the fuck?!" I pushed of his chest and slapped around randomly trying to escape.

"Your sure one to get into trouble" Sebastian's deep voice said as he tried dodging the bows. The sticky icing was smearing into my clothes but I was much to worried about the pounding in my chest.

"Seriously put me down!" I almost whined but regained my composure. Sebastian placed me down and was looking at me like I was prey. "What?"

Then he grabbed me, pinning me against the nearest wall. I almost scared for my life but I wouldn't show it. "Sebastian release me" I demanded. Ignoring my request he leaned in close as he did before. Before I could protest he ran his tung across my neck, making me lose all words. I shuttered under the strange pleasure coursing though me. When he pulled back he had icing smeared across his lower lip. He licked it off and released my wrists, turning to head back to the store front.

"Consider fixing yourself before confronting costumers" was all he said as he exited to the store front. I though he meantime icing until I glanced down.

"God damn it!" The erection I had was very much noticable.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the lateness dears D: I've been working rally hard, i hope this chapter is to your satisfaction! I Love you all and thanks for reading!3

* * *

Sebastian was really a star with the costumers. He ran about with almost inhuman speed and convinced buyers to purchase much more than intended. As store owner I should have been ecstatic about the popularity gained with the new employee. Yet the pit of my stomach lurched at the sight of another woman placing a hand on him. No. I must be sick, there was no way I had feelings for that rapist. Not only two hours ago had he pinned me to a wall like a prisoner, that sick bastard. He had not spoken to me directly in the time between then and now but I catch his glances. Though I can feel the blush I sneer back at him every time. Personally I know I should fire him but the shop has never been so full, nor has Finny been so attached to a fellow employee.

"Boss! Bard is here so I'ma head out!" Finny shouted as he head out the door.

"Alright, see you tomorrow" I said as another costumer approached the counter to check out.

"Bye Mister Sebastian!" He chirped as he shut the door. My least competent employee was now here to take over register. Bard was a good man and all, but he was always late and always breaking cooking tools.

"Your late." I sighed "again."

"Sorry kid, I over slept." Bard scratches the back of his neck apologetically and would not make eye contact.

"I am your employer and I will not be addressed as kid! If you where not like family to me I'd fire you!" I growled.

"Got it boss." he mumbled as he checked out a costumer with way to many lollipops. "Why are we so busy this afternoon? We almost never have this many on a weekend let alone a Wednesday."

"New employee seems to be making good impressions." Speak of the devil, Sebastian had just approached the counter, helping a lady decide between a chocolate and vanilla cake."Sebastian, this is Bard." I said trying to hide my discomfort.

"Pleasure to meet ya." Bard extended a hand.

"The pleasure is mine." Sebastian smiled and returned the shake.

"Back to work, I don't pay you to shake hands." With that they returned to their duties, helping the steady flow of customers. After exhausting a sigh I slipped back into the crowd, suggesting candies and restocking some shelves. I zoned out momentarily only to realize Sebastian was standing strait in my line of vision. A sickly sweet smile spread across his face and he waved. Quickly, I turned away and busied myself elsewhere. Bard was looking bored at the register due to the slow of costumers. He looked up and fumbled to put his phone away as if I didn't see him use it.

"Bard I told you no phones at work!" He mumbled an inaudible apology and slipped the device back into his pocket. I gave him a firm stare and looked at the time. "Five till close, make sure all the costumers are out before then."

"Hey boss!" Bard yelled as I started toward the storage area.

"What?"

"I can't stay after closing tonight I have a date." He smiled proudly as if he won a contest.

"But Bard, I need someone to help me with the supply truck coming." Though I hate to admit it I was too small to carry all of it in.

"Sebastian's here right? C'mon boss!" Bard was practically on his knees.

"Fine." I finally broke and let him off.

"All right!" He shouted. The bell on the wall clock chimed that it had reached our seven o'clock close time. Sebastian had ushered out the last of the customers and flipped the close sign. Before I could say a word Bard had launched himself out the back door. Now it was just me and Sebastian.

"What now?" Sebastian asked approaching me slowly as if stalking prey. Then a small tap on the door startled both of us. A man in a brown polo with a clipboard stood outside. I almost spirited to the door, glad for the heaven sent interruption.

"Phantomhive?" The man asked as he flipped some papers.

"Yeah that's me." I signed the held out clip board and watched as he took several massive boxes from the truck and placed them on the sidewalk. He bid his farewell and sped off. Sebastian had taken the hint and picked up the largest box, lifting it like it was nothing. I grabbed the smallest box and stumbled under the weight. By the time I got the one box in he had the last one in the back.

"You're a monster." I said under pants of exhausted breath.

"Am not. I'm simply inhuman next to your frail self." He laughed at his own joke and smirked stupidly.

"Shut up and pass the box cutter." I pointed to the retractable knife behind him. He let his finger drag a little too long on my fingers when the exchange was made and I jerked back. The tool fell to the grown between us and we both awkwardly stared at it.

* * *

Ciel had flinched when I passed him the box cutter, sending it toppling to the floor. After quite a pause I finally reached for it, then handed it to Ciel once more.

"Was that hard?" I inquired when he finally had a firm grasp on the object. Without a word he began silently slicing the boxes open. I shrugged off the lack of response and looked I'm at the box's contents. "More icing?"

"Yes you made me drop my last container, you're lucky the trucks came today." He huffed as he pulled a large bucket out of the box.

"Allow me." I grabbed the bucket and another from the box. I placed them up on the self that still had small splatters of icing on it. Turning back to retrieve another, Ciel met me half way with a third bucket. We continued this production line for the rest of the boxes and products, finishing in a short hour.

"Good job."

I was startled at the praise, but if he saw he did not let on. Then breaking though the now silent room was a rumble. "Ciel was that you?"

Ciel looked away embarrassed at his hunger. "I skipped lunch today, I'll just eat when I get home." He took off the apron he was warring and hung it on a hook.

"Why don't I treat you?" The idea of having dinner with Ciel was quite enthralling. "My house is close and I make a mean chicken cordon bleu."

After what looked like him mulling it over, he sighed. "Fine." This was going to be an interesting night.

We had just rounded the corner to my apartment, Ciel lagged not far behind me taking in his surroundings. I pressed the elevator button and waited for the door to open. "Sebastian." I glanced over at Ciel as we entered the elevator.

"Hum?"

"Where did you get your crummy accent from?" I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Here I thought I was hiding it so well." My American accent was something I was proud of, guess it's still rusty.

"You let it slip earlier"

"Ah well I come from the dreary place of London." I let the accent drip in my words. The bell dinged signaling our arrival. Walking buy two other doors, I opened mine at the end of the hall. I stepped out and walked directly to my kitchen, Ciel trailing close behind.

"I bet you use your fancy foreign accent to pick up all kinds of chicks." Was that envy in his voice? How peculiar.

"Women are dull, always fawning. I prefer a challenge." I bobbed around the kitchen cabinets and the fridge gathering my food prep. "Besides women like sexy eye patches rather than accents." I prodded hopping to get the full story of the _cooking incident. _

_"_My eye patch is no fashion statement." His one eye glared at me. "I was attacked on the street, an ex had some bitter feelings." He held his hand to his eye as if remembering the pain. "But if costumers ask it's just a cooking incident, I don't want to be some public sob story."

I was taken aback by his honesty, the too familiar awkward silence surrounding us. The only sound for the next half hour was the chopping of meats and cheeses as I prepared dinner. A ringing filled the silence and I got up to pull the food out of the oven. Ciel was practically drooling when I set the plate in front of him. He shoveled the hot food in his mouth and obviously burned himself. "Holy shit!" He reached for the glass of water I had placed on the table, downing the whole thing. I started to laugh almost uncontrollably. "Shut up, you ass!" He threw his fork at me to no avail, it fell at my feet. This futile attempt at harming me made me laugh more. Ciel's face was extremely red with both anger and embarrassment.

"Oh don't be mad." I tried to quiet my laughter as I got him a new fork. After handing it to him I sat to eat my own meal. When finished I took the plates to the sink and looked at the time. "My it's gotten late." It was already ten.

"I should be getting home." Ciel started to head toward the door.

"You can't possibly be thinking of walking home at this hour." Concern started to fill me, I couldn't let him out there now knowing he was attacked.

"We'll I can't stay here, that's absurd." Ciel was now bouncing back and forth on his feet. Was I that bad of company?

"You can always take my bed..." An unintentional smirk found its way to my lips when the innuendo slipped out.

"I'm not a slut like you." He quickly marched toward the door.

* * *

"Ciel wait." Just as I was about to open the door a hand from behind me slammed it. "That's not what I meant." I turned to be met with worried, apologetic eyes.

"You can't keep me here." I let a hint of challenge in my voice.

"Don't provoke me." He leaned closer, leaving only inches of space between us.

"Too late." I whispered in his ear. He leaned back in confusion, giving me a perfect opportunity. I turned the door knob and ran, Sebastian stumbling forward. I glanced back expecting a look of shock, yet Sebastian had recovered and was sprinting toward me. "Fuck." He was catching up fast, but not fast enough. Once at the elevator I pressed the bottom rapidly. Just as it slid open Sebastian had rounded the corner.

"Don't. You. Dare." He yelled between pants. The doors slid close and there was no chance of stopping it. I slid back down against the wall and sighed with relief. When the bell dinged to let me out I stood and watched the doors open. Before me stood a panting, very crazed looking Sebastian.

"How the hell..."

"I. Took. The. Stairs." More panting followed.

"You're a fucking animal." I looked around and saw no escape but back in the elevator. As I took a step back Sebastian lunged at me, sending us both to the floor of the lift. When the door shut he stood and pressed the third floor button."You're aware this is kidnapping right?" I glared at him from my seat on the floor.

"Well worse could happen to you if I let you go." His animalistic panting now ceased. When we reached his floor he lifted me up.

"Put me the fuck down!" Ignoring my words I was carried bridal style all the way down the hall. "I'll fucking kill you."

"No you won't, you'd need another employee." He walked though his still open door, closing it with his foot. "You can take my bed and I'll sleep on the sofa."

I was about to argue but I had little desire to walk back to my house after running for my life. "Fine."

"I think I have a pair of too small pajamas." Sebastian put me down on the sofa and scurried off to another room. He returned with a pair of black pajamas and handed them to me. "The bathroom is to the right and the bedroom to the left." He pointed to the tiny apartment's hallway before disappearing into his room for a moment. Unfolding the pajamas I realized that though too small for him, they would be giant on my small frame. I wondered into the bathroom and changed, almost laughing at how the sleeves dangled low below my hands. The buttons on the night shirt where small and I struggled to close the shirt. Giving up, I let it hang open and slid on the black pants which hung dangerously low and dragged around my feet.

"Sebastian! I look ridiculous!" I tripped over the hem of the pants and stumbled, closing my eye knowing I'd hit the floor. However, the pain of a fall did not come; instead I was engulfed in Sebastian's arms.

"I know I'm attractive but there's no reason to throw yourself at me." The bare-chested man looked down at me with his trademark smirk. I quickly straitened myself and glared, Sebastian was dressed only in a pair of satin black pants not unlike my own.

"You're disgusting! I'm going to kill myself in these!" I flailed my arms around letting the sleeves flap around.

"You could always take them off." His two almost crimson eyes looked me up and down, undressing me in his mind. I pulled the shirt close and held it, self conscious under the glare.

" Uh no thanks." I hiked up the pants and treaded carefully around him to the bedroom door, snickers spilled from Sebastian's lips.

"Let me know if you need anything." He yelled as he walked off towards the living room, as if I'd need him.

* * *

Screams. Shrill, terrifying screams. I woke from my sleep and sprinted toward the bedroom, all tiredness nonexistent. I attempted to open the door it was however locked. Without a second thought I kicked it in letting it slam against the wall, the wood cracking under the force. Ciel laid in my bed, covers contorted, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Ciel!" I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up, his eyes were still closed. "Wake up!" With that his eyes shot open, terrified and crazed. The palm of his hand then met my face, then his other followed suit. I was being hit, and rather hard. Confused but the assault I grabbed his wrists. "Ciel it's me!" The struggling halted and pants filled the room, followed by hiccups and sobs. Unexpectedly Ciel fell into my chest and heaved tears, this lasted for fifteen minutes.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled between sniffs, slowly regaining his composter.

"Does this happen often?" I didn't move, fearing if I did he would break.

"Yes, but I normally sleep though it." He sat up and whipped his reddened face with the long sleeve of his borrowed shirt. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"I was awake anyway." I lied, pulling the muddled sheets strait. "Will you be okay to sleep tonight?"

"Probably not." Ciel grabbed the covers and fell back into bed.

"Then neither will I." I flopped down on my bed next to him.

"I don't fucking need you to sleep with me, I'm not twelve!" his blue eye glaring at me. Not meeting his gaze I slipped into the covers. "I said I'm fine!" He then shoved me in the chest, which did little to actually move me.

"Nope, you can't get rid of me that easily." I refused to let him hurt anymore, something in me needed to keep him safe.

"I'll fucking kill you." He pulled the covers over his head and fell silent. Half an hour later the breathing under the covers slowed to a steady snore. Gently, I got up and tip-toed toward the door.

"Sebastian?" A small voice whispered.

"Yes?" Here I thought he was asleep.

"Stay with me." He mumbled so softly I almost didn't hear it. I did not question his reasons, I simply walked back and slid into bed. That was the last we heard of each other that night, for we had fallen into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ooooooooo cliff hanggerrrrrr...


	4. Chapter 4

_Miss me babes? Sorry about my long absents, I was so busy with some life matter I could not post ;-;! But I am back! And I was worsing on adelicious scene that may or may not be in this chapter! Read and find out!:D_

_~KittyKayla _

* * *

Three weeks. Three fucking weeks. After that night at Sebastian's the days go on as if nothing happened. I continue to gaze over shelves at him, turning abruptly when he looks up. We haven't mentioned the night terror incident or the fact I creeped out in the early morning hours. I should be thankful I'm not being sexually assaulted at work, yet I worry about Sebastian's strange avoidance of me. Did the screaming turn him off? Stop it Ciel, you don't care.

"Look'n a little intense there boss." Bard dropped his heavy hand on my shoulder, breaking my deep thoughts.

"Oh I was just thinking how busy we are, Sebastian really knows how to draw a crowd." It was Thursday and the store was booming like it has been since Sebastian came along. I gave all my employees a pay raise and extra hours because of the intensity, here I thought an extra hand would slow things down. "We may need another man on the team, we are seriously too busy."

"Well you know best boss, don't think too hard." He patted me once and wondered off to help Sebastian, or hit on costumers, maybe both. I anxiously looked at the clock, knowing tonight another truck of supplies would come and only one man was able to help tonight.

The store closed at seven and everyone rushed to get home. Mey left to go take her cat to the vet, Bard off on a second date. This left me and Sebastian, once more waiting for a truck.

"So how's it going?" What the hell was that. Seriously Ciel, could you be any more cliché? As I wallowed in my own melancholy Sebastian chuckled, I'm glad he got his kicks from my suffering.

"I would be better if you spoke to me more often." My head shot up at the statement. He said it so calmly as if noting the weather.

"Your the one avoiding me!" I challenged back like a child. Just as he opened his mouth to fight back a horn blared though the silence. "Oh look trucks here!" Ugh kill me now.

X

Oh silly Ciel, if only you knew. After leaving before I could wake up he never faced me directly, I figured he wanted nothing to do with me. I admit, I had feelings for the imp, but I was not going to lose my job for taking it further. Now here we are and your pushing my buttons, playing coy.

"Sebastian!" Ciel dragged a large crate labeled fragile across the floor, glaring at me for day dreaming. I quickly walked over and hoisted it on to my shoulder. "Careful those are eggs!"

"Oh please there are things much more delicate." I then swung him over my other shoulder.

"Shit, put me down!" He wriggled around and pounded on my back in an attempt to free himself. "Fucking cunt!" Oh, that was a new one.

"Such ugly language from such a pretty face." I felt his body stiffen at the semi-complement. When I reached the stock room I placed the eggs down gently before swinging him off and back on the floor. He awkwardly stood there for a moment before glancing at the eggs.

"Those need to go in the cooler." His finger pointed at a large fridge I failed to notice. Figuring that was the sign I needed to do it, I lifted the box and hurried over.

"You could open the fridge, you know." I joked as he stood just watching me do all the work.

"You carried me and those eggs, you can manage." He waved me off and unpacked a box of paper doilies.  
X  
By the time all the supplies where off the truck and unpacked it was fairly late, street lamps had flicked to life and hour ago.

"If I knew it would take this long I would have brought my car." Ciel grumbled to himself as he locked the shop door.

"You could always come back with me." I prodded but the look of disgust on his face let me down. "Alright, goodnight." With that I started home. When I was half way down the block I turned, and to my surprise Ciel just stood there looking lost. I quickly U-turned around and headed back.

"What?" He glanced up as if he had no idea I had left.

"Let me walk you home if your not coming with me." A visible weight was lifted and he sighed.

"Fine." He started walking in the opposite direction of my house, and I trailed behind. Not even two blocks he started to complain. "Ugh why is my house so far away!"

"We have only been walking for five minutes and your bitching?" I laughed when he shot me a death glare.

"Shut up, it's your fault the store is so busy and I'm exhausted!" He huffed a frustrated sigh. "I should really hire another man."

"Sure, maybe some more eye candy." I snickered at the red on his face.

"Is sex all you think about?"

"Well no, some times I think about you, but those two seem to go hand and hand." The red color deepened and he quickened his pace.

"Your a disgusting slut." Ooooh burn, such an original comeback Ciel.

"You can't call me that! I haven't had sex in forever!" Well that's more information than he needed to know. I sped up to meet him, which was no challenge considering his legs where so short.

"Lire." We rounded the corner and came up to an apartment building not unlike my own. He smacked the elevator button and leaned against the wall. "I'm home now, you can leave." He shooed me away like a stray dog.

"I wouldn't be a gentleman if I did not walk you to the door."

X

Ugh what is this guy's deal. The bell for the elevator rang and I got in, followed by Sebastian. We rode up in silence awkwardly, once we hit the second floor the door slowly slid open. My apartment was the first one so it was a fairly short trip in all.

"You can leave now." Seriously this guy doesn't know when to back off.

"Fine, ill see you tomorrow." I had just unlocked the door as he turned and my door flew open.

"CIEL!" I fell to the floor, tackled by a flying blonde blob.

"Alois! Get the hell off of me!" My best friend flopped onto of me in a ridiculous display.

"Who's your friend?" Alois pointed at Sebastian who I just realized was still standing there.

"Sebastian, this is..." Before I could finish he quickly shuffled into the elevator and hit down.

"He must not like me." Alois pouted and got up. "I ordered pizza." He skipped into the house.

"He probably things where fucking, nice going." I growled under my breath as I got up and dusted off my pants.

"Oh so you like him!" He drew out the like ridiculously long. "Puh-lez it's obvious I like it up the ass and you are defiantly not one to do the fucking." My jaw dropped a little at his statement.

"Why do I live with you?" I sighed and followed him into the kitchen. "Pepperoni with extra cheese?" I asked hopefully as I peered into one of the boxes on the counter.

"Yep!"

"Sweet." I did not bother with a plate and took one of the boxes back to the living room. I grabbed the biggest slice and stuffed nearly half of it in my mouth.

"Ciel your going to get fat." Alois called from the kitchen as he carried two sliced on a plate.

"Nuf huh." I choked though a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full its disgusting." He plopped down on the floor next to me. I obnoxiously started to chew with my mouth open. "CIEL! That's nasty! Stop!" I laughed and continued my meal.

X

I shouldn't be worried, he's only a roommate. The shop was actually busier today, if that was possible, and that luckily distracted me. The four year anniversary of the shop had people coming in from all over town, all five of us where working overtime to satisfy all the costumers.

"Sebastian watch out!" Mey-Rin tripped sending a tower of carefully stacked taffy boxes tumbling.

"As if I weren't busy already." I quickly started grabbing boxes and restacking.

"Excuse me." I turned to answer the costumer. With the flow of questions the job took longer then it should have and I was exhausted. Finally seven rolled around and the shop had closed.

"Never in my life will there be another sale." Ciel leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Hey boss, in honor of the stores fourth I though maybe we could..." He opened a bag he brought with him ad drew out three bottles of vodka and some soda to mix. Mey cheered at the proposal and went to find cups. I did not detest alcohol but I did not drink casually, but because it was an important event I figured I should partake. Ciel looked indifferent about the event, he must not like alcohol either. The drinks where poured and we toasted to a successful day. Everyone but Mey sipped, she downed it like it was life water, finny hardly touched his even though it was mostly soda. An hour passed in mostly silent drinking.

"I'm going to head home, I'm not much of a drinker." Finny blushed an grabbed his hat. "I'll see you guys Monday!"

"Bye-bye fin-nay!" Mey had downed three drinks and was already tipsier then safe.

"Mey let me take you home." Bard was not nearly as drunk as Mey so I assumed he would be okay to drive. He attempted to pry the bottle from her but she had a death grip.

"I'm fine damn et!" She tripped and landed on her ass.

"You can take the bottle with you." Bard helped her up and ushered her to his car. "See you guys Sunday!" He drove away leaving Ciel and I alone.

"I defiantly require another." I poured a second drink, hoping it would break the tension between us.

"Hit me." Ciel held up his cup as well.

"Soda?" I asked as I started to pour the vodka.

"No."

X

I had never been drunk before. After Sebastian and I finished off an entire bottle, we started another. My head was light and every inch of me was warm, too warm. I pulled at shirt collar and loosened my tie. Sebastian sat on the floor next to my feet that dangled off the checkout counter.

"Sebastian?" He looked a little out of it. "Sebastian!" I slapped the side of his face with my foot.

"Ouch, what the hell?" He looked up with disgruntled eyes.

"Is it really warm in here?"

"No it's just the liquor." He leaned his head against the side of the counter and sighed.

"Well I'm really hot." I unbuttoned my shirt and discarded it on the floor, my tie soon joining it. Sebastian looked between me and the shirt in what I assumed was surprise.

"Ciel you shouldn't strip in the shop."

"Shut up." My body was still hot and itching for a release. I decided my shoes should come off, a satisfying thud echoed though the shop as I kicked them off.

"Seriously, you can't do that." Sebastian attempted to stand and stumbled, in an attempt to balance himself his hand landed on my leg. All the heat in my body traveled to that one spot, leaving the rest of me cold and shivering.

"Sorry." He pulled his hand back but my heat did not return, I needed him, I needed him to touch me. He bent down to grab my shirt and turned around to hand it to me. "Put this back on."

"No." I grabbed my socks and pulled them off my feet, starring him right in the eye as I did it.

"That's not sanitary." He acted unmoved yet I could see his eyes wondering across my chest. "Your too drunk, let me walk you home."

"Your drunk too!" I threw my sock at his head and he fell trying to dodge it. "You can't even stand strait!" I laughed louder than necessary and hopped off the counter. My feet hit the floor and the room tipped far left and the world went dark for a moment. I was expecting to hit the floor but instead heard a dissatisfied grunt as I landed smack dab in the middle of Sebastian's chest.  
X  
Being drunk with Ciel would be a great opportunity to do take advantage of him, but I was not that kind of guy. As long as I could keep my hands off him I could successfully make it though this night. Of course that did not stop Ciel from breaking every boundary I put up. He now sat shirtless on top of me and I was too drunk to care if he hated me in the morning. I ran my hand across his exposed back and smiled when he shuttered.

"Ciel you are too beautiful for your own good." I toyed with the back of his hair, testing my boundaries.

"Beautiful? What a strange word to use on a guy." He laughed and spun around, setting his knees on both sides of me. "I bet your beautiful too under all that shirt." He purred and pulled at my tie as though asking for permission. I nodded and watched as he undid the tie and tossed it to the side.

"Ciel we're drunk, maybe we should wa-" I was cut off when my lips where smashed in by Ciel's. All my will power broke and I deepened the kiss, sliding my tongue between his lips and grabbing grabbing his hair, I wanted all of him.

I was no longer satisfied with glances, I as going to have my cake and eat it too.

* * *

Clift hanger say whaaaaat~ yes my lovely fans! You have to stay tuned for the good stuff;3


End file.
